Against All Odds
by TroublesomeRedhead
Summary: After the battle of New York Clint left. The team thinks it's because of the guilt from what loki made him do. But is it ever that simple? Clint-centric, but features the team. BlackHawk. Clint-whump
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing (Sadly)

Not Betad, every mistake is my own. I only saw the movie (though I did see Thor and both Iron Man1 and 2)

Note: English is not my first lanuage.

* * *

After the battle of New York Clint left. The team thinks it's because of the guilt from what loki made him do. But is it ever that simple?

Clint-centric, but features the team

* * *

The Avengers were lost.

After saving New York Tony had offered each of them a room in the restored tower. Almost each of them had agreed almost immediately, even Thor although he wouldn't be on Earth for most of the time. All but one. Clint had felt he couldn't accept. The guilt of what he had done while under Loki's influence weight strongly on him. Tony had managed to convince him to stay for a while, but after the first night the archer had vanished.

Which left the Avengers one short. During the few missions the heroes had done after New York, they noticed how much they relied on their Hawk. Their eyes in the sky. They hadn't seen him in months. Natasha in particular suffered with the loss, though she tried not to show it.

A new mission to save the world left the Avengers lost. Thor was still in Asgard. Hulk was smashing around. Captain America was fighting too many enemies at once. Iron Man was flying around, trying to help everyone, while taking out his own attackers. Black Widow was taking out as many targets as possible.

For every opponent the team took out more seemed to appear. Captain America took out one of his attackers with his shield and looked around for a moment.

'Stark, where are you?' He couldn't see Iron man anywhere.

'I'm a bit busy' Tony sounded winded.

Natasha was overwhelmed. She ran out of bullets a while ago. These creatures seemed to be targeting her.

'Steve.' She hated calling for help but she had to. No point in worrying about looking weak if you're dead.

'Widow,' Steve responded before taking another creature out. 'Tony can you get to Natasha?'

'I doubt it. Something broke my boot. I can't fly anywhere.'

Natasha took out another enemy. She was running out of time. She heard the Hulk smashing behind her. Someone was coming to her aid. She got knocked down from behind, landing awkward on her hands breaking her right wrist. Hulk wasn't going to be on time. Her attacker moved towards her with his sword like weapons.

Black widow had seem death before, she wasn't afraid to die. She stared death in the face and saw her attacker fall on its back an arrow through its eye. Suddenly creatures all around her were dropping dead.

'Clint.' She breathed. She started looking around her, to rooftops.

'Widow what is your status.' Steve called out again

'I'm fine. Clint is here somewhere.'

'Clint? Are you sure?' Even as he asked he realized how stupid it was to doubt the widow when it came to the hawk.

Luckily Natasha wasn't bothered by it. 'How many archers do you know?' A roar sounded nearby. Natasha looked behind her. Hulk had caught up.

'Arrowman.' Hulk grunted, when he noticed the arrows.

Natasha thought fast. Clint hadn't showed himself. He probably wouldn't. He would just disappear again. Something caught her eye. If she hadn't been as attuned to Clint she would have missed it. She had found him.

'Hulk.' She called and waited until she had his full attention. 'Arrowman is on that roof.' She pointed. 'Iron man can't get there in time. Can you get him?' She held her breath. Hulk usually only took orders from Cap.

'Hulk Catch Arrowman.' Hulk nodded and jumped to the building Natasha pointed.

'Did you seriously just do that.' Steve came walking. 'What if Hulk hurts Barton?'

'Than we will deal with that, but if that means that Clint is back with us.' She trailed off.

Steve nodded. He silently agreed. Nothing was more important than having Hawkeye back with the Avengers. They could deal with everything else.

'Did I hear you sent Hulk after Barton?' Tony came walking, he sounded out of breath. Natasha just nodded.

'If Hulk finds Barton this mission might just be worth another broken suit' Tony grumbled. He had been destroying his suits faster than he could fix them lately. Steve just smiled. Natasha shook her head. She kept looking to the building Hulk had gone up to. She started doubting herself. Had she really seen Clint.

With a roar the Hulk jumped to them, carrying an unconscious Clint.

'Arrowman Run' Hulk roared

Natasha narrowed her eyes. Typical Clint. Why would he do something the easy way.

'You did good Hulk.' Steve said. 'but we could use Bruce back.'

'Doctor help Arrowman.'

'Yeah big guy. Doctor help Arrowman.' Tony couldn't be left out.

Everyone turned they head as Hulk started slinking and Bruce Banner appeared. Tony held out a pair of pants to the naked doctor.

'What happened?' Bruce asked, than he noticed the unconscious man. 'Clint? How? When? Why is he unconscious?'

Steve threw a look at Natasha. She took over. 'He saved my life. I never saw him until the creature that attacked me fell dead.' She pointed to said creature an arrow sticking out of its eye. 'I figured he was near, but Stark lost his ability to fly, again.' She muttered.

'So you sent Hulk to get him.' Bruce was a smart man. He figured out why Natasha was looking so guilty. 'Good.' He added.

They all looked at him with surprise.

'Don't get me wrong. I'm sorry he got hurt while the other guy got him, but at least now he can't run away again.'

'How are we going to ensure that? Tie him up? Because I'm pretty sure nothing we can do to him will prevent that he runs.' Tony asked. 'I for one would like to live another day. Not end up with an arrow in my chest because we tried to force him to stay.'

'We persuade him.' Natasha's voice was soft. 'We have to convince him he is worth it.'

* * *

So the idea for the title came from a song from Phil Collins

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing (Sadly)

Not Betad, every mistake is my own. I only saw the movie (though I did see Thor and both Iron Man1 and 2)

Note: English is not my first lanuage.

* * *

After the battle of New York Clint left. The team thinks it's because of the guilt from what loki made him do. But is it ever that simple?

Clint-centric, but features the team

* * *

Getting Clint back to the tower wasn't a problem. Captain America carried the unconscious archer with ease. Deciding where to put the archer, so to speak, was the problem. The room Tony had decorated for Clint was out, the archer would be gone before they could talk some sense into him.

Natasha would have put him in her room, but she wouldn't allow any of the other Avengers there as well. In the end they decided to lay him on the couch in the common room. Natasha sat on the ground resting her head on the couch. The other Avengers placed themselves strategically around the couch. No one was planning on leaving. When Pepper arrived, she too joint them, placing herself on a chair facing the archer.

'How hard did you hit him?' Tony asked after a while. 'Not that I don't enjoy watching the hawk sleep, but.'

Tony stopped talking as Clint moved. The archer mumbled something and opened one eye slowly. He noticed Natasha looking back at him. He mumbled something understandable and closed his eyes again.

It took a moment before it registered. Clint sprang up, on guard immediately, and groaned as the headache came up with a vengeance. He let himself fall back on the couch.

'Tasha?' His voice wasn't as strong as he liked it to be. 'What happened?'

'What happened? What happened? You being an IDIOT happened.' Natasha fumed. She jumped up and stormed out of the room. Pepper looked apologetic and walked after the assassin.

'Huh.' The archer put his hand against his head. 'Why do I feel like I head butted a truck?'

'Probably because you did.' Tony smirked.

'Let me look at you.' Bruce walked up to the couch.

'Don't bother doc. I have a don't have a concussion. Just a headache. I know the difference.' Clint muttered.

'Of course you do.' Tony snarled. 'Not a concussion then. Just brain damage.' He looked like he wanted to run off too.

'What is the last you remember.' Bruce asked. He sensed a fight coming up. Which wasn't helpful at the moment.

For the first time since he woke up Clint took a moment to think back. They could all see the moment when reality struck.

'No, no, no.' The archer muttered, trying to get up again. Bruce stopped him, placing an arm on his chest. He felt more than saw the archer flinch.

'I can't be here.' Clint pushed Bruce away and stood on shaky legs. He started walking to the door, when Tony suddenly blocked his path.

'What do you mean you can't be here?' Tony's tone was dangerous. 'This is the only place of Earth, no' he corrected himself. 'This is the only place in the universe you ought to be. And you have been neglecting you duties as a friend, as an Avenger and as Natasha partner for too long already. So give me a good reason why you can't be here or I'll give you that concussion. Suit or no suit.'

Clint looked surprised at Tony. Before he left they had barely exchanged words. He couldn't understand the passion behind the other mans words. He was too shocked to prevent his thoughts slipping out of his mouth. 'It's not safe.' His voice was nothing more than a whisper, but Tony heard it anyway.

'Safe?' Tony repeated. Clint eyes betrayed him. Fear. 'Safe.' Tony said again. 'Safe for who, Barton?'

When it looked like Clint wasn't going to respond. 'SAFE FOR WHO?' Tony grabbed the archer and swung into the wall. Then the strangest thing happened. Clint whimpered. All the anger left Tony at once.

Steve and Bruce, who had been observing the two men, rushed to the archer at the sound. Clint never showed outwards signs of pain or distress. He had gone through a window during the New York battle, ended up with glass in his arms and shoulders and not once did he alert them to the wounds. Natasha had found out, more or less by accident.

Tony pulled Clint from the wall. Bruce pulled on the shirt Clint was wearing. They should have noticed that the hawk didn't were his normal unrestricting clothes. Clint started fighting back, but there was no heat in it. He was just so tired of hiding.

Bruce saw the back of the archer and gasped. He gave himself a moment of terror before going into doctors mode.

'Clint pull of that shirt.' Bruce ordered. Clint sagged. He had to get away from the tower. He had to protect his friends, but he couldn't. He didn't have any energy left.

Tony felt the change in his friend and let him go. He watched as Clint fumbled with the too large shirt. The archer pulled the shirt off with too much visible effort.

The tree Avengers gasped as they saw the wounded back of their friend. Red welts crossed Clint's back covering the already existing scars. One deep wound had started bleeding again from the pressure Tony had put on it.

'Safe for who Clint?' Tony asked the question again. His tone concerned for his teammate.

Clint deflated even more. 'Safe for you. It's not safe for any of you if I am here.'

'What about you?' Steve asked, as Bruce went to get a first aid kit.

Clint lack of response was answer enough.

'When will you understand that you are not expendable.' Natasha's voice sounded from the doorway.

The archer closed his eyes. He could feel tears burning but stubbornly refused to let them fall.

'What happened?' Steve asked. They all wanted to know who needed to be killed. Even he felt that need.

Clint shook his head. He had said too much already. 'I have to go.' He tried to push past Tony again. But fatigue and the fast movement made his head swim. His knees buckled. If Steve hadn't caught him he would have collapsed on the ground. He pulled Clint to the couch.

'Now tell us.' He was done asking. This was an order and was going to be followed.

Clint looked like he was about to protest. He was never one for following orders, but Bruce pushed the cloth with the antiseptic against the archers back. A hiss escaped his lips and words followed.

'That night, I wanted to stay, I really did, but I needed to clear my head. I couldn't do that around here. Not with all of you looking like I was going to snap any minute.' Clint sighed, leaving the tower had seemed like such a good idea at the time. 'I meant to be away for a few days, you know. Just to make sure my thought were really mine.' He looked at Natasha. 'It was never supposed to go like this. I wanted to clear my head and come back and live with you, with all of you, at the tower. I just needed to know I was still me.'

Natasha nodded. They had all been a bit hesitant around the archer that first day. Who could blame them. She felt comforted in the thought he didn't just abandoned them. 'What happened?'

'Barney happened.'

* * *

So here a twist of sort. I hope nobody is too much out of character :)

Hope you enjoyed the this chapter

Please review


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing (Sadly)

Not Betad, every mistake is my own.

Note: English is not my first lanuage.

* * *

After the battle of New York Clint left. The team thinks it's because of the guilt from what loki made him do. But is it ever that simple?

Clint-centric, but features the team

* * *

_'Barney happened.'_

From the way Natasha stiffened at that, Steve figured it had to be bad. He looked at Bruce and Tony. They appeared just as clueless as he was. Steve had always known Clint kept his secrets close to his chest.

'Who is Barney?' Tony asked the question after a moment of silence.

'My brother.' Clint voice was a whisper again.

'So he isn't dead as we suspected.' Natasha said.

'No, but he blames me for everything.' Clint whispered.

'Hold on.' Tony interrupted. 'Let the rest of us catch up. So you have a psycho brother who wants revenge. Why? And why didn't you come to us?'

'Barney betrayed Clint. A confrontation ended with one of Clint's arrow's in Barney chest. It was self defense.' Natasha summed up, shot, quick and to the point. She glared at each of them, daring them to question it further.

'I couldn't come. I still can't be here. He knows things. Things that could destroy the Avengers. Destroy S.H.I.E.L.D.'

'And in order for him to keep quiet you do, what exactly?' Bruce finished cleaning the wounds on the archers back.

'I stay away.' Clint said. They all knew that wasn't the whole truth. Even Tony could see that the archer was holding something back.

Natasha frowned. Clint was usually better at hiding things. She moved to crouch before him. She took his head in both her hands and stared into his eyes. The others were wondering what she was looking for, when she spoke up.

'He is destroying you and you're letting him. Is that part of the deal? Our lives in exchange for yours?'

Clint looked away, but everyone could see the tears in his eyes. 'I have been following you. As close as I dared. Last time he caught me. He had a sniper trained on your back.' Clint sounded broken. 'He said I needed to be taught a lesson. I jumped at the sniper and he had one of his men throw Steve of the building. Next thing I know I'm tied up and.. well my back happened. I didn't even know Steve was alive until this afternoon.'

'Your brother was responsible. Tony caught Steve.' Bruce told him.

'Yeah, I saw him fall.' Tony shrugged.

'Now you understand. I have to leave. I can't anything happen to you because of me.' The words were empty. He couldn't even get up at this point.

'You. Are. Not. Leaving.' Natasha pronounced each word carefully. 'We can take care of ourselves. We take care of each other.'

'And S.H.I.E.L.D. can go to hell.' Tony added cheerfully.

All eyes turned on him. 'What? It's not like they have done much for us lately. Or ever.' The last part was said under his breath.

'S.H.I.E.L.D. aside what are we going to do? We can't let this Barney terrorize Clint any further.' Bruce asked.

'We kill him.' Natasha's tone was deadly. Nobody messed with Hawkeye on her watch.

'How do we find him?' Steve's tone was just as deadly. It froze Clint's spine and made him feel treasured at the same time. He gave a watery smile.

'I know trust doesn't come easy to you. You can trust us.' Bruce saw the smile.

'So how do we find Barney?' Steve, always the leader, asked.

'You don't. He'll find us. He'll know by now I disobeyed.'

'You didn't disobey. Hulk knocked you out when he went to catch you.' Tony's cheerful mood returned.

'What?'

'Yes apparently you tried to run. But since our black widow ordered him to get you, he did just that.' Tony smirked.

Clint, suddenly a lot more awake, looked from Natasha, who smiled and refused to feel guilty, to Bruce, who was wearing a similar smile.

'You deserved it. Leaving us like that.' They both heard the unspoken _leaving me like that._

'I guess.' Clint just shrugged. It hadn't been the first time he was knocked unconscious and he doubted it would be the last. Natasha just smiled at him.

'You said he knows things. Things about us. Do you know what?' Bruce pulled them out of the happy moment.

'Just some things. He knows who the Cap really is and threatened to expose him. He knows of your enemies Bruce. He threatened to bring General Ross here. He knows of enemies of Nat. You can't escape them all at once Nat.' He stopped her before she could speak.

'What about me?' Tony looked around, Bruce looked shaken and even Steve seemed to have lost his momentum.

'Everyone knows your weakness Tony. It's Pepper.' Natasha told him.

'Yes, you haven't been very stealthy. Still to know Steve identity and threaten me with Ross, that is classified information. No one should know that.' Bruce was thoughtful.

'No one but S.H.I.E.L.D. Which means they have a mole. Which is also the way to destroy S.H.I.E.L.D.' Steve looked angry.

Tony pulled out his tablet. 'I can hack and track everyone who has had access to our files.' The billionaire typed away on the tablet.

'We have a problem.' Tony looked thoughtful.

'What?' Everybody asked at the same time.

'The last person to access our files. The only one to check all the files is Coulson.'

* * *

No Coulson isn't alive in this story. This chapter is mostly talk.

Things are going to happen soon. I hope :)

I just watched the Incredible Hulk. More Bruce in the future.

Hope you enjoyed the this chapter

Please review


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I still own nothing (Sadly)

Not Betad, every mistake is my own.

Note: English is not my first lanuage.

* * *

After the battle of New York Clint left. The team thinks it's because of the guilt from what loki made him do. But is it ever that simple?

Clint-centric, but features the team

* * *

_'The last person to access our files. The only one to check all the files is Coulson.'_

'No!.' Clint and Natasha shouted together. Of the whole team, the two of them had been the closest with the agent.

'That isn't possible.' Clint said with so much conviction nobody dared doubting him.

'I believe you. The last time someone's file was opened was this afternoon, about an hour after we brought you back to the tower.'

'So someone stole Phil's passwords. How come nobody noticed that a dead agent logged in on their server?' Bruce mind was working in overdrive.

'Whoever it was hid their trail very well. I doubt anyone would have noticed if I hadn't.' Tony wasn't even boosting, it was just a fact.

'A better question is: whose file did they open?' Clint asked.

'You think it's starting?' Natasha looked at her partner.

'The file was opened after I returned to the tower.' Clint started.

'After you were dragged to the tower you mean.' Tony shot.

'That is not important. I am here, aren't I? Whose file did they open?'

Tony checked his tablet again. He sighed. 'I would try and blackmail you into not feeling guilty. But that is not going to work is it?'

'Probably not, but I can promise I won't take off without telling anyone.' Clint knew he probably would regret making that promise, but one look at Natasha's grateful smile he found he didn't care. He had hurt her with his leaving. He wouldn't do it again if he had any say in the matter.

Tony smiled. 'Deal.' His smile faltered. 'The file that was opened was Bruce's.'

Bruce's eyes darkened. However he surprised them all.

'Alright. So what now?'

'Alright? That is all you have to say?' Tony spoke before Clint could.

'Yes. Steve is still safe from exposure. Natasha won't have to look over her shoulder. Ross can't kill me. He needs to capture me and with Captain America, Iron Man and two master assassins around me, that will be a hard mission. I don't have that much enemies that would risk fighting all of you to get to me, so… What now?'

Natasha could see the guilt lessening in Clint's eyes. It wouldn't be completely gone until this was over. For now she was just grateful to Bruce.

'We lure Barney out.' Clint suggested.

'How do you.' Steve started, before being interrupted by Natasha.

'No, it's not going to happen, Clint. Forget it.'

'It is the fastest way and you know it.' The archer defended.

'Do you remember the last time we did that?' The widow shot back.

'It's not the same. It won't happen like that again.'

'Are you kidding me? If it's not the same, it's worse. It is not going to happen.'

'Wait, wait, wait. What are you crazy kids talking about? Would you mind filling us in?' Tony was feeling left out again.

'Clint wants us to use him as bait. The last time that happened he ended up with a pierced lung among other things. He was out of rotation for more than three months.' She fixed Clint with a glare that would have most men running for the hills. Clint just stared back.

'What do you propose then? Wait for Ross to show up and ask him where Barney is? Ooh and who the mole is while you're at it.'

She seemed to be considering it. Clint groaned. 'You can't be serious.'

'It's a reasonable plan. Better than offering you up.' Steve interfered. Both glares turned on him. He was starting to regret butting in, but he stood his ground. He was a soldier. He had faced scarier things than these two assassins. He thought so at least. 'Look we can always use the bait thing as a plan B.'

Natasha glare intensified, Steve didn't think it was possible.

'Or as plan Z.' Tony mutter. Clint turned his glare to the billionaire.

'Look,' Bruce pacified, 'let's wait a bit. We can find out if Ross will come here. You can rest and heal. If nothing happens, we can always go for plan B or Z, whichever you prefer, later.'

'Fine.' Clint nearly shouted before storming out of the room.

Natasha deflated. She looked like she wanted to follow him.

'Let him go.' Tony warned her. 'He promised he wouldn't leave without telling us again. Beside Jarvis will let us know if Agent Barton makes a move out of the building. Right Jarvis?'

'Yes Sir.' The automated voice told them.

'He won't leave. He is probably on the roof blowing of steam.' Natasha sighed. That is not how she had planned on convincing Clint to stay with them.

'Well that went well.' Steve echoed her thoughts.

'As well as could be expected.' Tony agreed.

'You expected any of this?' Bruce sounded doubtful.

'You know what I mean.' Tony said.

'He should be in bed resting.' Bruce grumbled. He was still in doctor's mode and he hadn't missed that the archer was almost dead on his feet.

'You can try.' Natasha told the doctor. 'But he is stubborn and he won't appreciate anyone coming up there to check on him. Least of all me.'

Bruce just nodded and left for the elevators. The ride up to the roof was easy. Tony had made the roof more accessible for Clint when he first invited the archer to live at the tower. Bruce wondered about the archer. Of all the Avengers Clint was the most mysterious. He realized how little he knew about the marksman.

A ping pulled Bruce from his musings. He stepped out of the elevator and saw Clint immediately. When he looked at Clint, on the edge of the roof, he found the archer had earned his name. Nothing seemed to escape his notice.

'Bruce.' The archer hadn't turned around. Even after all this time the hawk was still attuned to his team.

'Clint, you should be in bed.'

'Why are you for waiting for Ross to show up? You of all people shouldn't want plan A to happen.' Clint changed the subject.

'That is why you are so upset? Because I didn't support your plan?' Bruce asked and promptly answered his own question. 'Of course you are. You didn't see this team fall apart because we had somehow lost you after all. You didn't see Natasha go through all the motions without actually living. You don't realize how important you have become to all of us.'

'But how?' Clint sounded so vulnerable. Bruce realized with a pang that Clint probably hadn't had someone caring for him in a long time. If ever, Natasha and Coulson aside. 'You don't know me? You had known me for just a few days before I left. How can you be so..' He seemed lost.

'Caring?' Bruce helped. Clint just nodded. 'It has nothing to do with how long you know someone. The Avengers, we are some sort of odd family. That day, the fighting, it showed us you belong with us.' He sighed. 'As for how why I am waiting for Ross to show up. It is not a bad plan. I trust you guys. Nothing bad is going to happen to me.' _I hope. _He added in his head. 'Don't you trust us?' He spoke out loud.

'It not you I don't trust.' Was the soft reply.

'I know.' Bruce was always smarter than most. 'We trust you. For now that should be enough.'

Clint looked grateful. He still didn't know what he had done to warrant such loyalty, but for once he would just accept it, as it was offered. He stood up and walked towards the doctor.

'You look dead on your feet. Come, you should get some rest.'

And for the first time Clint followed doctor's orders without complaining

* * *

More talk :)

I'm getting somewhere. I like the thought of an emotionally hurt Clint. After everything he needs to find faith in himself.

Hope you enjoyed the this chapter

Please review


	5. Chapter 5

Hi, So I decided to make this BlackHawk.

* * *

_And for the first time Clint followed doctor's orders without complaining_

* * *

In the end they didn't have to wait long for Ross to show up. A psychotic man, bend on revenge, didn't really have any reason to wait. As soon as Ross got the Intel about Doctor Banner's whereabouts he left.

A few days after Bruce helped Clint, the archer was healing. He had slept a lot. His wounds on his backs were closing. He was hanging out in the lab with Bruce. He even exchanged a few barbs with Tony. Yes, Clint was healing.

The only one he hadn't seen or spoken to was Natasha. She was avoiding him. Or he was avoiding her. The team wasn't sure. Every time Clint walked into a room Natasha had a reason to leave and the other way around.

'That's it.' Steve spoke up. He was standing in front of Natasha before she could leave the room again. 'You two need to talk. If we have to force you, so be it.'

'Force us? Just how do you plan to do that?' Natasha mood soured quickly.

'Nat. I'm sorry I left without telling you.' Clint told her before she could cause Steve bodily harm. 'I'm sorry I made you worry. I'm sorry for just about anything.'

Natasha turned to her partner. She searched his eyes. Clint could lie with the best of them. He could cheat and deceive just about everyone. Everyone but her. His eyes always gave him away when he was talking to her.

Both assassins were too busy looking at each other to notice the rest of the team leave them alone.

'It didn't feel right. Fighting without you there.' She started. 'I know we both have done solo missions before. But without you fighting beside me, I felt like part of me was missing.'

Clint was surprised at the admission. Natasha never talked about her feelings. 'Even while fighting with the Avengers?'

Natasha couldn't figure out the emotion in his voice. 'Especially while fighting with the Avengers. I need you to watch my back.' She answered truthfully. After all the years they had worked together he deserved at least that much.

Clint closed his eyes. He couldn't believe what she told him, but he knew Natasha would never lie to him. Not about something like this anyway.

'You know you're describing me. The way I feel when I am away from you.' He figured that this would be the moment to tell her he loved her. Clint never believed he ever deserved her, but she deserved to know. Besides he knew she would probably mock him for it. She didn't believe in love.

'I have something I need to tell you.' He started suddenly nervous.

'Guys.' Tony came barging in. He looked at the two of them. He could feel the tension between the assassins. 'Am I interrupting something?'

'No.' They said in unison. Moment over.

'What did you came here for Stark?' Natasha snarled.

'Well I have been keeping an eye on the airports. We just got an alert that General Ross has landed in New York.'

'So he is coming.' Natasha verified

'Yes he is coming.' Stark nodded.

Clint just thought of something. 'How is this exactly different from plan Z? Apart from the fact that now Bruce is bait instead of me.'

'It isn't.' Bruce entered the room again. 'I just don't have a habit of doing everything alone. At least not since the Avengers.' He added. He knew he too had had a habit of running in the past.

'Why are we okay with that?' Clint asked knowing he had lost this fight already but couldn't resist.

'We aren't.' Steve spoke up. 'But the choice was between you and Bruce. Bruce lets us help. It is that simple.'

'Besides this is all irrelevant at this point. Ross is already on his way.' Tony told them.

'How many men?' Clint asked. Ross wouldn't be so stupid as to take on the hulk by himself.

'Not enough. That is the strange part.' Tony began. 'He has taken only a handful of soldiers and one of his researchers. Unless I am missing something.'

They all knew the chance that Tony missed something was astronomical.

'Perhaps they finally found something that works against the other guy.' Bruce sighed. The thought of Ross coming to the tower made him nervous. Clint watched him fiddle. Bruce shook himself, he wouldn't run this time. He had friends and family here. It wouldn't be a good example for the archer if he left now.

'He'll still won't want to kill you, right?' Clint asked. He hated that he had put his friends in danger.

'No, he'll want to use the hulk. Create more of him. Perhaps make slightly more manageable versions of our teammate.' Tony filled in. He hated not knowing everything.

'Do we still proceed as planned?' Natasha asked Steve. They had created a plan of attack in the past few days, but they had planned on big numbers against them.

Steve hesitated. 'Yes. Our main objective is still General Ross.'

'Still we need to make sure Bruce is safe. If the general has figured something out, one of us should be making sure that whatever it is doesn't happen.' Clint argued.

'You're right.' Steve replied and then to Clint's frustration turned to Tony. 'Could you keep an eye out?'

'But..' Clint started

'If they have found something to take out the hulk with it has to be either some sort of heavy duty shot of some sort of gas. Tony's suit will protect him from either. He can help in a way, we can't.' Steve explained. He knew Clint felt responsible, but he refused to let something happen to the archer because he lacked the sense to protect himself.

'You're right.' Natasha said she dared the archer to disagree. Clint sighed. He knew Steve was right.

'Tony, what is your time estimate for Ross' arrival.' Steve inquired.

'About an hour. Jarvis will let us know when he is within two miles of the building.'

'That gives us more than enough time to get in position. Let's catch us a General.' Steve said.

'Those have to be about the last words in the world I ever thought I would hear the captain say.' Tony whispered to Natasha. She nodded.

'I agree Stark.' Steve's agreed.

* * *

Even more talk :)

Hope you enjoyed the this chapter

Please review


	6. Chapter 6

Hi

A little action. Enjoy

* * *

Tony's estimate was off by five minutes.

General Thaddeus 'Thunderbolt' Ross entered the lobby of the newly named Avengers Tower. He made two steps in the building before he froze. Before him was the object of this quest. A man who had been sidestepping him for years.

Doctor Bruce Banner was leaning on the desk. Tony had given the receptionist an afternoon off. For all appearances he looked relaxed. Like he was meant to here and nothing mattered to him. Least of all the General who just walked in.

The General's men entered. The first of which nearly bumped into him. Stark had been right, only five soldiers and a civilian. Probably the researcher. Of course Tony was always right. The soldiers took up positions around Bruce, who still seemed more relaxed than he felt.

Bruce held his ground, he didn't move and he didn't look anywhere but at the General. He knew he was surrounded. At least as much as was possible in the lobby. He also didn't look to see that Hawkeye drawn his bow and had his focus on Ross. One wrong move and the General would be incapacitated. Hawkeye never missed a shot.

Steve had ordered Clint, that if the archer had to shoot, to make it a nonfatal shot. Clint had nodded, but he had a dangerous glint in his eyes as he did so. Bruce wasn't sure he wanted to find out just where Clint would aim. Ross was his enemy, but something's you just don't wish on anyone.

Tony had created a 'nest' for Clint, a place up high where he could watch over the entire lobby. Clint would overview and shoot if necessary.

'General.' Bruce started. Ross hadn't moved an inch since he saw Banner. They would be here forever if they didn't get started. Luckily the sound of Bruce voice shook Ross out of his paralysis.

'Doctor.' He spoke. Not the words he wanted, nor the tone he wished.

'So the element of surprise is out. Why don't you tell me why you're here?' Bruce was proud his voice sounded even and didn't shake.

The General almost froze up again. This wasn't how he had planned this to go. So he improvised and nodded to the researcher. All at once the soldiers pulled on their masks. The researcher did the same and let loose a canister with gas.

Clint cursed. He let his bow sing. The soldiers dropped dead in a matter of moments. The gas reached him before he could aim at the General. Iron man showed up, knocking out the researcher and grabbing the General.

Bruce pulled his shirt in front of his mouth and breathed through it. 'Well this just sucks.' He commented dryly. He was already feeling the effects of the gas.

'I agree.' Clint slurred back. The gas working on as well. 'Not going to kill us right?'

'Right.' Bruce answered in his comms, just before the lights went out.

When you wake up just before you open your eyes your ears start working. Or that is what t like for Bruce. First thing he noted were voices. They were going too fast for him to figure out who said what. The second thing he noticed: he was very comfortable and warm.

He opened one eye. He saw Tony talking with Steve. Now he saw them he managed to hear they were talking about him.

'You were supposed to watch out for Bruce. Not go after Ross, which was my job.' Steve seemed agitated.

'You didn't see how fast that stuff affected Bruce. You wouldn't have stood a chance. The hawk took out the rest. Jarvis sealed the doors, this was the fastest way. I was protected by the suit. Which was why you wanted me to protect Bruce to begin with.'

'Orders are orders. You were supposed to wait.' The soldier in Steve argued.

'Tony is right.' Bruce croaked. He now noticed he was on the big comfy couch in the living room.

Three sets of eyes turned to him. Bruce looked at Natasha. She was sitting beside her partner who was still unconscious on the other end of the couch. He didn't have a hulk in him, so Clint would be out for a while.

'The drug knocked me out so fast, even Captain America wouldn't have stood a chance. That stuff is dangerous. How long was I out anyway?'

'Just a few hours. Apparently it is potent stuff, meant to knock you out not keep you out. Just for the grab. Do you want to know what it is? Jarvis analyzed it.'

'Did we get Ross or not? My mind is a little fuzzy.' Bruce interrupted, before Tony could lance into a scientific speech the team couldn't follow.

'We got Ross. Tony locked him up in an office. Jarvis keeps all the doors and windows closed. Did you know he could do that?' Steve told him. Bruce nodded apologetic.

'He said he will talk, but only to you.' Natasha's eyes never left her partner.

'How long do you think he will be unconscious?' She asked.

'I think it will last a while. This stuff was meant to knock out the Hulk.'

Clint, never one to back down from a challenge, chose that moment to move. He cracked one eye open and saw Natasha staring back at him. He closed his eyes again.

'Déjà vu.' He groaned. He opened his eyes again and sat up slowly with Natasha help. 'Head rush. That stuff is dangerous.' He unknowingly echoed Bruce.

Bruce realized that he was still lying down. He sat up as well. He didn't notice any effects from the drugs. It probably had left his system already.

'What do you remember?' Bruce asked Clint. He was a doctor after all. Besides any attention away from him was a good thing.

'It didn't kill us.' Clint replied.

'No it didn't. So no damage done.' Bruce too remembered those last words.

Bruce pushed himself of the couch. Still no head rush, lucky him.

'Let's talk to Ross.'

* * *

Hope you liked it. More action up ahead.

Please leave a review :)


	7. Chapter 7

Hi :)

Just thought, I'd post this chapter. Won't be able to post (or write) in the next few days

Enjoy

* * *

_'Let's talk to Ross.'_

Bruce hadn't planned to take the entire team with him. They all ganged up against him. They weren't about to leave him to face his greatest enemy alone. Even Clint came along. Bruce had been happy to see everyone ganging up against the archer as well. Clint just shrugged.

'I'll just follow you. You might as well lend me a hand.' He was still feeling the effects of the drug; he wasn't quite able to walk on his own.

'He is stubborn enough to do it.' Natasha knew Clint well enough to know that the archer would crawl to be there. He wouldn't be left behind. Clint was also dealing with guilt issues. If he could at least see that Bruce was safe, those would lessen as well.

Steve had nodded and had pulled Clint's arm over his shoulder. Together the Avengers walked to the office where their prisoner was held.

Bruce stood before and was nearly overwhelmed with panic. Tony placed his hand on the doctor's shoulder. 'Are you okay? You don't have to do this.'

With Tony's hand grounding him, Bruce felt safe. He took a deep breath and nodded. He had to do this. For Clint. For the team. For S.H.I.E.L.D. And more importantly for himself.

'Yes I have to, but I am alright.' He took a deep breath again. 'Let's do this.'

'Jarvis. Open the door.'

'Yes sir.' The door opened. The team stepped into the room.

The general sat on one of the more comfortable chairs in the room. He had picked out one of the many books Tony kept in there. He looked up.

'I was told you had found yourself a merry band of freaks I just didn't want to believe it.' The first words out of the general's mouth managed to aggravate the team.

Natasha had a dangerous glint in her eyes. Clint looked like he wanted to punch someone, preferably the general. Both assassins had been called worse than freaks before. Clint had grown up in a circus he was used to name calling.

What made each of the Avengers want to kill Ross, were the slump shoulders of their doctor. Ross was getting to Bruce and that was unacceptable. It was Tony to their surprise who punched the General.

Ross' head whipped to the side. His lip slit. 'You can count yourself lucky that none of the other freaks have my lack of patience. Or you would have been dead by now.'

Ross looked to the other Avengers now. Natasha looked ready to kill him. Steve would have clocked the general had he not been holding up Clint. But it was the archer's gaze that really got to him. Clint hadn't even looked at the general since walking in. He was watching Bruce. His stare hardened when Bruce slumped, that look meant death for whoever made his friend doubt himself. The general didn't doubt this man could kill him even if he was apparently the weakest.

'You are going to tell us who gave you the information that Bruce was here.' Natasha took over. She was the most skilled interrogator they had. The thought brought shivers down Bruce's spine. 'Then you are going to tell us where he is and how many guards he has.'

'And whoever he has talked to while you're at it.' Steve said. They had decided that Ross might just be a pawn in Barney's twisted game. They wouldn't ask Ross for the mole directly. No point giving a General ammunition against S.H.I.E.L.D.

'Why would I do that?' Ross bravado wasn't convincing. Nobody could blame him, Natasha was scary.

'I could threaten you with your life. I could threaten you with your job. I could even threaten you with your daughter.' Natasha started. Bruce remained impassive. He knew Natasha would go for the Betty card. 'But I can do better than that.' Natasha leaned over the general and whispered something in his ear.

The team watched the color disappear from the general's face. Clint smirked. Yes Natasha was scary. He had been on the other end of her angry moods from time to time. And while he was never unscratched at the end of one, he knew that this cold and calculating version of Natasha was much more dangerous. He could only hope that she would never look at him that way.

The general swallowed hard. He nodded. 'I never spoke to anyone. About a week ago I got a file delivered to my house. Doctor Banner's file. Information I had been looking for. Where he was, where he had been. I had my own men check the Intel. Double checking that doctor Banner was staying at the Stark Tower wasn't that hard. Here I am.'

'So you have no idea who sent you the file? You're saying you didn't send someone to investigate?' Clint still didn't look at the general, but his tone was deadly.

'Yes, of course I investigated. Our investigation ended with an agent. We just figured someone had decided that the hulk was too much of a risk within the Avengers.' Ross swallowed again.

Hawkeye turned his glare on him. The first time he looked directly at the general. 'What was the name of the agent?' His voice was low and dangerous.

Ross' lost even more color. Tony was impressed, he hadn't thought you could go paler than white. 'Agent Roberson.'

Clint nodded and walked out of the room. Steve stood there suddenly released from the weight he had been carrying. Bruce followed Clint. The rest of the team followed Bruce. Jarvis locked the room again.

'So what now?' Bruce asked.

'Tony can you have Jarvis sent this the footage of this conversation to Fury. He needs to know who the mole is.' Clint told the billionaire.

'Do you think he could have done it?' Natasha asked her partner.

'Roberson? He might have. He hated me. He hated Phil for not hating me.' Clint shrugged. He was used to people hating him. Until recently only Natasha and Coulson had genuinely liked him. Fury mostly tolerated him.

'A better question is do we believe that Roberson knows of Barney's location?' Tony asked.

'I doubt it.' It was Natasha who spoke. 'He did nothing personal. He let Roberson sent the file, probably knowing we would be able to trace it back to him. Leave S.H.I.E.L.D. in an uproar. So we can't depend on S.H.I.E.L.D. recourses. '

'So where does that leaves us?' Steve asked, fearing the answer.

Natasha looked at her partner. 'With plan Z.'

* * *

Scary Natasha, yeey.

Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi, the action and Clint whump are coming

First, my attempt at fluff

* * *

Working out the details of plan Z were harder than anyone had anticipated. Clint was for throwing himself for the wolves, even though he didn't put it in those words. They all disagreed with him.

The one thing they had all agreed on , apart from dumping Ross at S.H.I.E.L.D., was that no one was allowed to leave the tower on his or her own. Clint had pointed out everyone could be used against him and that it would work to draw him out.

The evening after they delivered Ross to S.H.I.E.L.D. they still didn't have a plan of attack. Tony suggested they all get some sleep. The team would sleep better now Ross' was once again out of reach.

Natasha woke with a feeling something was wrong. She didn't even bother checking her partner's room. She knew he wouldn't be there. He had promised her to at least try to sleep. Apparently that hadn't worked out.

The widow went to the roof immediately. She knew she would find her hawk there. She approached his carefully, not wanting to make him jump. She shouldn't have bothered.

'Nat.' He had sensed her coming.

'Clint. You couldn't sleep?' she knew the answer, but hoped that he would open up to her a little.

'Every time I close my eyes I see Barney. I see him torturing you. Tony. Bruce. Steve. Even Thor although he isn't on earth.' He stared ahead of him. Focused on things only he saw.

'We'll find a way to stop him.' She stood behind him, laying her head on his shoulder. 'We'll make sure you'll have a dreamless night again.' They both knew good dreams were wish full thinking.

'Come.' She held out her hand. The next days were going to be hectic. Her partner needed all the rest he could get.

Clint seemed hesitant.

'Do you trust me?' She knew it was a low blow. Clint always trusted her. Even when he shouldn't. Even when he didn't trust himself. He took her hand without hesitation, letting her lead him back inside. She didn't stop at his room. His room was a room barely lived in. There was nothing to show for it, to make it his.

She led him into her room. A room that had been too silent since his return.

'Nat.' Clint started to protest.

Natasha placed her hand on his mouth, effectively shutting him up. She knew he needed this. His eyes betrayed him, like always. The desperation visible.

She moved to help him from his vest. He stood frozen as he watched her undress him. And God if it wasn't the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

She was thorough, leaving him only in his boxers before she lead him to her bed.

'Lie down.' He obeyed immediately. She took of her own clothes, feeling his eyes follow her every movement, leaving her in the shirt she had went to bed in. She curled up in the bed beside him.

Tonight wasn't about anything but comfort for both of them.

'I can't lose you, Nat.' Clint whispered.

'Is that what you're scared of?' His silence was answer enough. She knew the horrors his mind could imagine. She had seen her fair share. 'You won't lose me Clint. I can take care of myself.' She took a deep breath. She was never good with emotions. Emotions made you weak. She had learned that at a young age. Looking at Clint she disagreed. She was always stronger for him. Because of him.

'What makes you think I can stand the thought of losing you?' She whispered her voice breaking over the last words.

Clint looked back at her. Shock colored his eyes.

'When you were compromised with Loki. He told me: your world in the balance and you bargain for one man. I realized then I would do it too. Risk the world if that meant getting you back safely.'

Clint still looked surprised.

'When are you ever going to realize how important you are? To me, to all of us.'

She crawled closer to him. His eyes started to drop. He was warm. He was safe. He was comfortable and he was with the person he cared for most.

Just as sleep took him, he realized he missed his chance again. 'I love you Tash.' He whispered before he felt into slumber.

Natasha smiled at her partner. She had known he loved her. Nothing concerning her partner went by her. 'It took you long enough.' She whispered back. 'I love you too.'

Clint smiled in his slumber. 'I knew it' he mumbled.

Clint woke feeling a lot more refreshed than he had in days. He felt Natasha shift in his arms.

'Good morning.' She whispered.

'Not a dream then.' He grinned. She punched his arm. His grinned turned in to a full blown smile. Natasha smiled back.

'So you love me.' He teased. She thought about today. About Barney. She could lose him so easily and she just got him back. Her smile fell a little. Clint noticed.

'What is wrong? Do you want me to forget that you told me?' He asked concerned. He could do that for her. It would break his heart, but he could go on like last night didn't happen.

Natasha looked at him. She saw the hurt he tried to hide.

'You have to promise me you won't run of and offer yourself up to Barney. You have to let us help. Let me help you. You don't have to carry this burden alone anymore.'

'Nat.' Clint started.

'Promise me.' She insisted. The glare in her eyes told him she was serious

'I promise, Nat. No heroic death's for me. We'll do this together. You, me and the team.'

'Then no, you don't have to forget I told you.'

Clint smile could light up the room. He leaned towards her. His eyes never leaving hers, asking permission. Natasha just smiled and kissed him.

'Let's get breakfast.'

His only response was to kiss her again. Needless to say they were late for breakfast.

* * *

Hope you liked it :)

Please review


	9. Chapter 9

Hi,

Some action as promised. Enjoy. :)

* * *

Waiting and planning for Barney turned into fighting future terrorists. Shield was still unstable. Fury was still working on how much information was leaked and where to and to whom. No team was allowed of base, so the mission went to the Avengers.

'What are we dealing with?' Natasha asked Steve. While they were packing the jet. Natasha was aware of what they were dealing with. She just liked to be certain. Repetition was her way to be certain.

'According to the Intel a group has been making bombs and is threatening New York. The Mayor is being blackmailed into giving up his position and he has to hand over 50 million dollars in cash.' Steve didn't mind going over the mission.

'Do we have a location?' she asked.

'Yes Tony has Clint program the coordinates in the Jet.'

Natasha looked at her partner. Clint was busy talking to Tony. Tony seemed troubled, but he nodded. He mumbled something back to the archer, before leaving the hangar.

'Do we really need the whole team?' She asked the captain. This was the sort of mission she was used to doing alone.

'We can't leave Clint, you know that. We need him to take out the men who manage to evade us. He takes position up high. Tony will stay nearby.'

Natasha wanted to argue. She should be there covering her partner.

'I need you in the house. Hulk can't be trusted to stay with Clint. It has to be Tony.' Steve told her.

'I know. Doesn't mean I have to like it.' She shook her head. It wasn't that she didn't trust Tony. But when it came to Clint she just wanted to be the one guarding his back.

Steve gave a sad smile. He had had doubts himself. 'Are we ready?'

'Almost.' Clint had started the preflight check. Natasha joined him in the cockpit. She would be the co-pilot. Bruce and Steve were already seated. Only Tony was missing.

'Where is Stark?'

'Here' Tony came walking. 'I forgot something.' He gave Clint a meaningful glance.

'What? Your suit is already in the jet.' Natasha snarled. Tony just shrugged.

'Everyone in position?' Steve and Natasha were walking to the door. According to the Intel there were ten to twelve men inside. Natasha and Steve would be able to handle them. Clint was their back up; Tony was Clint's back up. Bruce had barricaded himself in the jet. The hulk wasn't necessary. Bruce would Hulk out, as Tony put it, in case of an emergency.

'Yes Sir.' Clint answered

'Ayay Cap.' Tony smiled. 'Let's get this show on the road.'

Steve nodded to Natasha. She pulled her gun and opened the door. The widow and the Captain walked in. The door slammed shut behind them.

'Shit.' Steve mumbled. Natasha cursed in Russian. She kept her eyes on the room. There wasn't anybody. A bomb was in the middle of the room. Natasha walked to the bomb. A timer.

'It's a trap.' Steve let the other know. 'We are locked in with a time bomb.'

'How long?' Clint asked.

'Can you open the door?' Tony asked at the same time.

'4 and half minutes. And negative for the door.' Even with super soldier strength Steve couldn't break the door open.

'Iron man could shoot his way through the wall.' Clint informed them.

'And leave you alone? No way.' Natasha answered before Steve could.

'I'll come. I haven't seen anybody since we got here. Getting you two out is more important.' Clint argued. He nodded to Iron Man who grabbed him and took off.

Steve watched the time tick away. 'You know they're right. We're no good to anyone dead.'

Natasha sighed and nodded. 'I know. I just can't shake this feeling.'

'Guys we are here. Stand away from the wall.' Tony called.

'Tony.' Clint pointed away from the house. A group of men came their way. Heavily armed men. Clint shot and arrow. It bounced of the armor of one of the men.

'Tony, you should hurry.' Clint fired again aiming for the head this time. The same thing happened. The arrow fell useless to the ground.

Tony was aiming his missiles to the wall. Just a dent.

'Hawk. What is happening?' Natasha questioned. Three minutes left.

'We are being attacked. My arrows are bouncing. I'm useless. Iron man is shooting at the wall, but is making little progress.' Clint made a split decision. 'Bruce, we need Hulk now. Tony isn't getting through the wall on time.'

'Copy that.' Bruce answered. Clearly he wasn't happy.

Clint heard the roar of hulk just as the men were upon then. Tony stopped his attack on the wall and started to attack the men. The armored men shot back at Tony. Clint shot a few explosive arrows. All they did were slow down the advancing men. Iron man was having slightly more effect. A soldier dropped dead. A shot was fired at Clint. The archer let himself drop. The shot went wide.

Clint jumped back on his feet. Something was wrong. Tony was being attacked. Clint ducked a blow. Multiple guns were aiming at the Iron Man. Even his suit couldn't help. On a hunch the archer ducked and started looking for the bullet fired at him. His hands found the object. A dart.

'Barney is behind this.' Clint shouted just as he saw Tony go down. 'Iron man is down.'

The men advanced on him. He shot another explosive arrow. He needed to stall until Hulk would show up. He knew he had failed when he felt a sharp sting in his thigh.

'I have been hit. Some sort of sedative.'

'Clint.' Natasha shouted. Steve looked at the timer. 59 seconds left. If they died would somebody, apart from Bruce, even look for Barton?

'Ask Tony.' Clint started saying before he collapsed unconscious.

'Ask Tony what? Hawkeye?' Steve shouted.

They were down to ten seconds when the wall suddenly broke down. Hulk grabbed them both jumped out of the building and covered them when the house exploded.

When Hulk let them go Natasha ran back at the house. There were a few bodies lying around. Steve ran to Tony who still hadn't moved. He ripped off the mask, just like Thor had done in New York. Tony was breathing. Steve sighed relieved, until he looked up and saw Natasha.

'Clint's gone.'

* * *

Don't hate me. More coming soon.

Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

Hi,

So I sort off asked for it with the last chapter.

Enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

After Hulk carried Tony back to the jet, he changed back and Bruce put on the spare clothes he had taken with him on the mission. Steve brought in one of the dead bodies. The armor was sophisticated; maybe it would help them trace Barney.

They faced another problem. With Clint missing they didn't have a pilot.

'I think I can manage to fly us back.' Natasha sounded subdued. 'But the landing will be rocky.'

'Go for it.' Steve told her. It wasn't like they had much choice in the matter. Tony might have managed but he was still unconscious. Steve swore he was going to learn how to fly the jet, as soon as they had Clint back. He climbed in the co-pilot seat. Bruce was left to deal with Tony; he just had to figure out how to get the billionaire out of his suit.

Natasha was right, apart from takeoff and landing, the flight back was almost as smooth as when Clint flew. She explained al she knew about the jet's instrument to Steve on the way. Steve didn't understand most of it. He just nodded. This was more for Natasha's sake, then for his' anyway. He had seen the faraway look she had since finding Clint missing.

When they arrived at the tower, Bruce managed to get Tony out of the suit with Jarvis' help. Bruce placed him on his bed. The bed was larger than Bruce's last house. The doctor removed the shirt of the billionaire. Only then the team, or what was left of it, could see the full extent of the damage. Bruce examined the billionaire.

'Three broken ribs, internal bruising and definitely a concussion.'

'They managed to do that much damage through his suit?'

'Apparently. His side is going to need stitches. At one point the suit had been wrangled into his side. The suit is really damaged. I don't think even Tony will be able to salvage it.' Bruce explained. He took the first aid kit from Natasha and started cleaning the wound.

'Jarvis can you trace the armor those guys were wearing?' Natasha asked. Even if Barney was behind all of this, those suits were special. They had to be able to trace those.

'Yes ma'am' the automated voice answered.

'What do we do in the mean time?' Bruce asked.

Steve looked at Natasha. 'There is only so much we can do. Jarvis is running a trace on the suits, the men and on Barney in general. We have to be patient and wait.'

'And hope.' Natasha added. 'We also have to wait until Tony wakes up. Clint said that we had to ask Tony something. Perhaps he knows something we don't.'

'Tony knows a lot of things you don't you just have to be specific.' A voice rose from the bed.

Clint woke up feeling groggy. He hated sedatives. They messed with his head. He tried to bring his hand to his eyes. He was instant alert when he couldn't. He took in his surroundings, when he figured out what happen. He had been sedated and by the looks of it taken.

He was sitting against a wall his hands were in manacles just above his head. They were locked to the wall entirely given him no room to move them. It also made it impossible for him to pick the locks.

Whoever had locked him up had knowledge of his skill. Clint sighed. Apart from breaking his hand he had no way out of this. As an archer he was always hesitant to injure his hands or arms on purpose. At least not until he knew how many men he had to take on.

'You're awake. Good'

Clint looked up. Before him stood the object of his nightmares. Barney. Behind Barney stood four guards. Yes. His brother had defiantly heard of his skills.

Barney nodded at one of the guards. The man produced a knife. He walked towards Clint. Clint nearly smirked. He may have been tied up, he still wasn't defenseless.

'Wait.' Barney seemed to have heard his thoughts. 'You two.' He pointed at two of the guards. 'Hold down his legs.'

They followed orders immediately. Clint wondered for a second if that was out of loyalty of fear. With the two men on his legs and his armed still locked. The guard with the knife was a lot more confidant. He took two steps closer to Clint and looked back at Barney. Barney nodded.

'Just do as we talked about.' It was a clear order.

Clint swallowed nervously as the guard brought the knife down on his left arm. He felt the knife slice in to the skin drawing blood. The guard slowly drew the knife downwards, from his wrist past his elbow to his shoulder. Never too deep, but deep enough to hurt. It bled a lot.

After the guard finished he did the same with Clint's right arm. Never pushing too deep. Clint stopped watching the guard. He looked at his brother. He had withstood worse pains than this. A lot worse. What was Barney aiming for? Poison? But he didn't feel the burning that usually went with poison.

After the guard finished with the right arm he stood back. Both guards holding his legs moved back as well.

Barney moved closer. 'You went back to them after you agreed not to.' He made it sound like Clint had had any say in the matter.

'What can I say, the Hulk made a strong case.' Clint smart mouthed.

'Laugh it up little brother.' Barney looked menacing. Out of reflex a shiver went down Clint's spine. The beatings he had gotten from Barney in the past were never far from his mind. 'I will make you regret it.'

Barney left the room and the guards left with him. Clint turned his head to look at the wound on his arms. Blood was streaming out of them.

'That is odd.' Clint mumbled to himself. The blood should have started clotting by now. A slow burn started in his arms as well. A different pain than from the cuts themselves. The archer shook his head. 'Poison.' He grumbled. 'That's unoriginal Barney. Unoriginal.'

* * *

And I sort of did it again.

Please don't hate me too much.

Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

Hi,

I probably should have warned everyone about the Clint-whup.

So consider yourself warned.

Also I have no working medical knowlegde. I made everything up.

Enjoy.

* * *

_'Tony knows a lot of things you don't you just have to be specific.' A voice rose from the bed._

* * *

'Tony' Natasha rushed to the bed.

'How are you feeling?' Steve asked. Bruce had finished stitching up Tony's leg. He took out a flashlight and shown it in Tony's eyes.

The billionaire groaned. 'Painful. Doc I have a concussion you can stop.'

Bruce glared at Tony. 'You are just as bad as Clint.'

Natasha face fell. Tony noticed. 'What?' he looked around 'Where is Legolas?'

'What do you remember?' Bruce asked. Avoiding answering at least for then.

Tony's concussed mind focused on the question. He failed to see the obvious change of subject. 'A bomb. The captain and the widow were trapped. My missiles weren't working.' Tony seemed deep in thought.

'Anything else.' Natasha asked. Bruce shot her a glance. He shook his head. Forcing Tony to remember wouldn't do any good. They would have to wait until the billionaire regained his memories on his own.

'No sorry.' Tony sounded subdued. He was clearly missing something. He hated missing something. He looked around again. 'Where is Legolas?'

'Tony.' Pepper's interrupted, prevented the team from answering the question again. 'How are you feeling? Are you alright?' Steve had Jarvis fill her in about the injuries.

'I'm perfectly fine.' Tony's smile was too big and forced.

'Liar.' Pepper lovingly answered.

Bruce looked at Pepper. 'You know the drill with a concussion, right?' It seemed unlikely that she wouldn't know. After all she was used to dealing with the Tony Stark. Pepper nodded in reply.

'We should let him rest.' Steve walked out of the room. Natasha and Bruce followed. Natasha turned. 'Do you know where you and Clint talked about before the mission?' Natasha had been thinking about it. That conversation was the only time Clint was alone with Tony. That had to be what Clint had meant, when he said: ask Tony.

Tony brow furrowed. 'No.' He never saw Natasha face fall for a moment, before she had her mask back on.

'Just let us know when you remember something else.' Bruce told the billionaire. He had noticed the crack in the widow's armor. Bruce and Natasha walked out of the room.

'Look, I know it is hard. We're all worried. But pushing Tony isn't going to help.' Bruce took her arm.

Natasha shook the doctor's arm off. She was a trained assassin. She could keep her mask in place. She was the deadly Black Widow. 'Just let me know when Tony remembers something.' She stalked away.

Bruce sighed. He just hoped that Tony would remember something quickly. They couldn't really afford to lose not one, but two team members.

Time moved slowly for Clint. He had no idea how long he had been there. Where ever there was. His arms had started burning shortly after he had figured out that he had been poisoned. The bleeding had slowed down. He had pushed his mind beyond the pain. Tony knew how to find him. The Avengers could come barging in at any moment.

But he remembered Tony falling. He had no way of knowing if the billionaire was still alive. He could be here a while. At least until Natasha figured out where he was. He had no doubt she would come looking for him, no matter what.

He still couldn't quite believe that she loved him. He had to hold on to that. If he gave up, the widow would kill him.

One of the guards walked in with a drawn gun. Before Clint could open his mouth for a smart comment. The guard fired the gun. Clint bit back a hiss. He looked at his left leg. Blood started flowing from his thigh. The archer had been shot enough to know that this shot hadn't hit anything fatal. It was more or less a graze.

Still, it hurt and would slow down a possible escape. This was probably the reason, for shooting him in the first place. Clint was breathing though the pain. Before he could do anything the shackles loosened. The guard moved quickly. He took Clint's hands and bound them in front of the archer, tightly, with robe.

Clint came out of the pain induced haze to find his hands bound. Barney had definitely heard about his skills. He could escape easily out of most handcuffs. These bindings would be more difficult. Never impossible. Clint tested the bindings. But increasingly more difficult.

As if hearing his thought Barney walked in. He looked at Clint sitting bleeding against the wall and said: 'Bring him'. Before walking out again.

The guard gripped Clint's arm. Clint bit back another hiss. The wound on his arm started bleeding more. The guard dragged Clint out of the cell he had been kept in. Two guards were outside of the cell. Guns aimed at the archer. Between the pain in his legs, the pain in his arms and his bound hands, and escape would have to wait.

Clint let the guard drag him to a new room. Barney was waiting for him. The guard moved without orders, dragging Clint to the centre of the room where a meat hook was suspended from the ceiling. The hook was attached to the ropes on his wrists and another guard pushed a button. The chain holding the hook and now Clint tightened, dragging the archer up until his feet just left the ground.

'Hello little brother. Have you given up yet? Your so called friends aren't coming.'

Clint knew only a few days ago he would have believed Barney at once. He would have believed they didn't care about him. But not anymore. Now he knew what Barney play was, he could beat it. All he had to do was believe in his team. The Avengers.

When Barney didn't get a response he grinned. He pulled away a cloth to reveal a car battery. Barney picked up the two attached cables and struck them together. Sparks flew through the room. A guard cut Clint's shirt away. Leaving a few shallow cuts.

Clint swallowed. He had faced worse. He had something to hold on to now. The team would come. Natasha would come.

Barney pushed the wires against his skin. Pain flew through Clint. The archer shook. Barney released the wires.

'Nobody is coming for you. Your worthless ass is mine.' Barney told his brother.

'You're wrong.' Clint knew it was a bad idea to antagonize Barney, but he couldn't help it. As the wire touched his skin again, one thought went through his head. _Natasha was coming, he just had to hold on._

* * *

I'm making progress. ;)

Please review.


	12. Chapter 12

Hi,

Thanks for the kind words. I'm going as fast as i can.

Altough I'm a bit stuck with the chapter I'm working on.

I'll figure it out. Enjoy this chapter in the mean time.

* * *

Natasha had spent most of the night killing a punching bag, before Steve found her.

'Do you want to spar?' The Captain offered.

'I'm not in the mood to play.' Natasha snarled at him.

'I've seen you fight. I think I can keep up.' Steve answered.

Natasha had just shrugged. Turned out Steve couldn't quite keep up. After he pushed himself up for what felt like the hundredth time, but was in fact the sixth, Natasha asked: 'Are you sure you want to keep going?'

'It better than letting you abuse the bag.' Steve stretched, he felt his muscles pop back.

After Natasha floored Steve again, Steve had to ask: 'Feeling better yet?'

'I just got him back.' Angry tears threatened in the widows eyes. She forced them back.

'I know and we'll get him back. Jarvis is running everything. As soon as something comes up.'

'Sir, Ma'am.' Jarvis interrupted Steve. Natasha had tried to get the IA to stop calling her Ma'am. It hadn't worked so far. She wasn't giving up.

'Yes Jarvis.' Steve replied before Natasha could argue with the IA.

'We have found the source of the suits of armor the attackers were wearing. They were a classified project of the army. A canceled classified project after the last problems trying to duplicate Mr. Stark's suit.'

'An Army project. Something Ross would probably be able to get his hands on.' Natasha guessed.

'That clears up that. But we're still no closer to finding Clint.' Steve said.

'I wouldn't be so sure of that.' Bruce stood in the door.

'Does nobody in this tower sleep?' Steve muttered.

'What is it Bruce?' Natasha ignored Steve, who went on about how it was four in the morning.

'Tony remembered something. He has been working ever since. I couldn't get anything useful out of him. Perhaps you.' Bruce stopped talking, Natasha had already left. The doctor cased after the assassin. Steve followed.

Natasha found Tony typing on his computer. Pepper stood close. It looked like Tony had just dragged her out of bed.

'Tony what are you doing?' Natasha asked the billionaire.

'Why didn't you tell me Clint was missing?' Tony didn't give an answer.

'I wasn't allowed to.' Even as she said it she realized how stupid that sounded.

'I didn't want you to push yourself too hard. That is not a good thing with a concussion as severe as yours. ' Bruce explained. 'How do you know anyway?'

'Pepper told me. After I asked her. I remembered something so I asked her. Don't get mad at her.' Tony made clear.

'What happened? What did you remember?' Natasha asked. 'I thought you went down before Clint was taken.' Natasha's tone suggested that if he hadn't been knocked down while Clint was taken she would do the billionaire serious harm.

'I was, I was. I would have defended him. Or at least tried to. Those armors were very effective. The Hawks arrows weren't of use.'

Natasha nearly exploded. 'Are you suggesting Clint was useless.' She was totally ignoring the fact Clint had called himself that.

'No of course not.' Tony defended. For the first time taking his hands away from the computer.

'I'm saying that whoever set this up was very well informed.' He held out his hands in a placating manner.

'What did you remember?' Steve, always the voice of reason, asked.

'Something Clint asked me. He had a bad feeling about that mission.' Tony was evasive and started working on the computer again.

'What did Clint ask?' Natasha couldn't believe Clint would go to Tony about something and not her.

Tony ignored her while he worked. 'Aha. I got it.' He looked very pleased with himself.

'Got what. What did Clint ask you? Tony!' Natasha growled.

Tony shook out of his reverie when he noticed the deadly look the Black Widow was giving him. She was defiantly the Widow now, not Natasha.

'Ehm..' Tony backed up as the Widow stalked towards him.

'Clint was expecting a trap. Perhaps not that mission, but he figured that a trap for him would come. He wanted me to find a way to track him if something happened.' Tony said in one breath. He was hoping the Widow wouldn't kill him.

'Did you?' Natasha calmed herself down. Tony nodded.

'You're saying we can track Clint?' Bruce intervened before Tony could say something wrong again.

'Assuming they didn't lose Barton's boots somewhere. I can track him.' Tony seemed pleased with himself. 'Now I just have to turn on the tracker.'

'You what?' Natasha nearly exploded.

'I couldn't give him a turned on tracker. One check for bugs or comms and it would have been found. I can turn it on for a distance.' Tony said in one breath again. He swayed. Too many words with too little oxygen. His concussed brain had enough.

Steve caught Tony before he hit the ground. The billionaire was unconscious.

'Great.' Natasha muttered. She stormed off. Presumably to kill another punching bag. 'Let me know when he wakes up.' She shouted back at the male avengers and Pepper.

Bruce checked on Tony. 'He shouldn't have been up and walking.' He told Pepper.

'I know. But have you ever tried to stop Tony when he gets something into his head?' Pepper shook her head. 'He really wants to help Clint.'

'Let's get him into bed. Steve?' Bruce asked. Steve nodded. He easily lifted the billionaire and carried him back to his room. Pepper followed. Steve put Tony in his bed and left the room.

Just perfect the one person who can find our missing team member is unconscious.' Steve muttered.

Bruce followed. 'It's just temporarily. Tony is stubborn he will be on his feet in no time.' The doctor told the super soldier.

'I know, Bruce.' Steve sighed. 'I just wish we could do more for Clint in the mean time.' He walked after Natasha; perhaps she wouldn't be tired of knocking him down on his back.

* * *

No Clint. Sorry.

Just for the record. I actually like Tony. I'm not planning on letting Natasha kill him. I think..

Let me know what you think. Please review.


	13. Chapter 13

Hi

I appreciate all the kind review. Risking that I may sound cliché, but it really motivates me to keep going.

I hope you enjoy the next chapter. It has Clint in it. ;)

* * *

When Clint woke up he was shackled to the wall again. Barney had stretched his last torture session. It felt like he had been shocked for days. His muscles constricted. He had lost time while in his cell. But if he had to guess, he had been subjected to the shock therapy for a couple of hours.

A cramp tore through his body again. He was exhausted. His body hurt. Barney had kept taunting him. Telling him nobody would come. That nobody cared. He still didn't understand when he had started to believe he mattered, but he knew his brother was lying to him. But between the pain and the exhaustion it was hard to keep fighting back.

He looked up. He started wondering if he would be able to escape. He could break one hand and slip out of the manacle. But he had nothing to pick the other lock with and he wouldn't be able to fight with two broken hands.

Clint sighed. It looked like he wasn't going anywhere yet. He tried to look on the bright sight. Another cramp and pain shot through his body again. As the pain subdued he realized at least he didn't feel the poison.

He rested his head against the wall. He had to buy his time.

* * *

Pepper sat on the huge bed. She was stroking Tony's hair. She was always worried about him. She worried about them all now. She wished Tony would stop pushing himself so hard. However she guessed that he wouldn't be the man she had fallen in love with. The man that had returned to her from Afghanistan.

Tony cracked an eye open.

'Hi' Pepper gave him a watery smile. 'It about time you woke up. Everyone is worried about you.'

Tony moved into a sitting position. His headache flared en his ribs protested. 'Even the Widow?' He groaned.

'Even Natasha, although she would never admit it.' Pepper told him.

Tony closed his eyes. The thought of Natasha being worried about him was shocking. Suddenly he launched himself upright. 'Clint.' He swung his legs over the edge of the bed. The world started spinning. Pain tore through his head and side. Tony had to hold on to the bed to prevent falling off it.

'Tony' Pepper admonished 'You have to take it easy. You're no good to anyone if you pass out again.'

'How long? How long was I out? How long did I leave Clint in that hell?' Tony had never meant to speak the last sentence out loud.

'Tony, don't say that. This isn't your fault.'

Tony didn't agree, but saying that out loud would have resulted in a lecture and Clint didn't have the time for that. He stood. Pepper hovered.

'I just need to find him.' Tony said. Pepper nodded. She too had seen how withdrawn Clint had been when he arrived at the Tower. And she too had seen how much the Avengers missed their friend. She wanted the archer back at the tower, where he belonged.

'Let's go.' She took his arm and threw it over her shoulder. Tony let her, he wasn't going to let her support his whole weight anyway. This way she would feel better.

* * *

Clint was woken up by the door opening. He cursed himself. Normally he would have awoken from the footstep walking to the door. The effects of the shock therapy, as he had named it in his head, had worn off. A cramp and pain ran through his body. Mostly worn off. But he found he was sweating. The burn had moved past his arms to the rest of his body. The poison was working.

Barney entered the cell. Two guards following him. A gun was drawn again.

'Do I need to shoot the other leg? Or will you come quietly?' Barney asked.

'Don't shoot.' Clint didn't beg. Between the pain from the poison and the earlier gunshot, he seemed subdued.

Barney nodded. He pressed the release for the shackles and Clint's arms dropped to his side. The two guards came to lift him. As soon as they moved within his range Clint moved. With his good leg he swiped the legs from beneath the guards. Both fell down. A jab with his elbow crushed one guard's windpipe. While he used his hurt leg to kick at the head of the other one.

A bang sounded. Pain erupted in his good leg. In the time Clint had taken out the guards, Barney had aimed and fired his gun. A gasp escaped the archer's lips. He clutched at his leg, while Barney got the two guards stationed outside of the room.

The wound was definitely worse than the first one. Still it was a through and through. With no bullet left in the wound, it wasn't close to the worst wound he had ever sustained.

The new guards hoisted him up and dragged him to the other room. Where he was tied up again. This time they made sure his feet could stay on the ground. His shoulders sure did appreciate it, but his legs barely supported his weight. He figured it would get even worse.

He was right. A punch in the chest knocked his breath out of him. Barney had a steel pipe and swung it into Clint. Clint grunted. He couldn't help himself. Barney swung again, right against the fresh bullet wound.

Clint's leg collapsed beneath him. Forcing his weight on his arms. The archer heard the distinct pop of his shoulder dislocating. A pained cry escaped his lips. Black spots filled his vision.

He shook his head trying to clear his vision and he tried to get his feet back under him. He tried to take as much weight of his shoulders as possible. Before he could recover Barney swung again. The blow hit him full in the chest. He felt a rib crack. Clint tried to replace the air in his lungs. All that he felt was pain. He tried to breathe again. His vision blurred from the pain. His vision grayed.

'Welcome in hell. Little brother'

Were the last words he heard, before he received another blow, to the head this time and he gave into darkness.

* * *

Oops.

Next Avengers to the rescue. If we're lucky.

Please review.


	14. Chapter 14

Hi,

Thank you for the kind reviews.

Enjoy this new chapter.

* * *

_'Welcome in hell. Little brother'_

_Were the last words he heard, before he got another blow, to the head this time and he gave into darkness._

* * *

Clint woke up sometime later. He was still hanging by his wrists. He was feeling distinctly worse. This was to be expected. He assessed his injuries. A dislocated shoulder. Two gunshot wounds. The two cuts in his arms. Probably a broken rib and a possible concussion.

_Ooh and the poison. _ He thought grimly. Though he noted the fever seemed gone. He tried lifting himself by only his left arm. Fortunately it wasn't his drawing arm that was dislocated. He pulled himself up and put his feet beneath him. He slowly put his weight on his legs.

The wound on his left leg wasn't bad enough to prevent movement. His legs held his weight. He sighed. It was still painful, but it was less bad.

For the first time since he had been dragged into this room he looked around. He had only seen the inside of his cell before this. It looked like an abandoned hangar. There wasn't any room for cover. Or for him to hide. There were old tool discarded on the floor. He would have something to fight with if he could get out of the ropes.

He took his right hand with his left. He wouldn't die here at the mercy of his brother. With a crunch he dislocated his thumb. His right hand slipped through the robe, making the robe suddenly come lose. His left hand fell through as well. Clint fell unceremoniously to the ground. He grunted. With some effort he picked himself up. He cradled his left arm to his chest. His legs shook but he stayed on his feet.

He staggered through the hangar. At one point he bend over slowly, to make sure he would be able to get up, to pick up a discarded wrench. It wasn't ideal, he wasn't as good as Natasha in hand-to-hand-combat, but it would have to do.

He managed to get to a door. He needed to get out of there find a telephone or a radio. When footsteps sounded behind him. He cursed. Definitely a concussion than. He would never have let anyone surprise him otherwise.

'What do you think you're doing?' Barney's voice was low and dangerous. Without looking Clint knew multiple guns were aimed in his direction.

'Turn around. Slowly.' Barney ordered.

Clint slowly turned. He wouldn't have been able to do so quickly if he had wanted it.

Clint did a quick headcount. Seven guards and Barney. Eight men. On a good day he might have tried those odds. But it was far from a good day. Besides the guards were wearing those impressive armors. Barney wasn't taking any risks anymore. That didn't mean he was just going to surrender. As Natasha liked to point out. He liked doing things the hard way.

Barney noticed the wrench in hand. He laughed. 'What are you going to do? Beat us all to death?'

Clint's only reply was to grip the wrench tighter. Barney advanced on his brother. His gun aimed at the archer chest. 'Go ahead and try it.' Barney came even closer. 'Are you sure you're faster than me.'

Clint looked from the wrench to the gun to Barney. He wouldn't be able to prevent getting shot if he attacked. But if he could take Barney down with him, would it be worth it?

The decision was taken out of his hands when a bang echoes through the hangar. A cry of pain followed and it took Clint's concussed brain a moment to realize it wasn't his.

Barney dropped the gun and was clutching his arm. Blood was seeping through his fingers.

Seven guns were still aimed at the archer. But his attention wasn't on them. He was looking for where the gunshot came from. 'Tasha.' He whispered. She was here.

The men were looking around them as well. Wondering who had shot their leader.

Barney came up. 'Idiots.' He muttered. 'Get him back to the plane.' He pointed at Clint.

Two guards were advancing on the archer. Clint looked at the wrench he still held and then at the guards. Two against one. Those were odds he would go for every time.

A blast sounded. A guard dropped dead. A flash of red and gold flew his way. Iron man. Tony had done it. Captain America followed. Clint guessed the Widow was in the shadows somewhere. One of the guards reached him.

Clint swung the wrench knocking the gun from his hands. Clint heard another blast. Two more guards dead. Barney was walking away.

'Barney.' Clint shouted. He hoped Natasha would get it.

The moment of distraction cost him. The second guard grabbed him. A kick to his leg caused him to lose his footing. He crashed to his knees. Pain shot through his legs. His right legs started bleeding again. An arm forced his left arm behind his back painfully. He let go of the wrench. His right arm hangs by his side uselessly.

The captain and Iron man finished the last men. The two guards pulled him to his feet. They looked around them. Everyone was dead. Iron man and Captain America were coming their way.

'Let him go. It's over.' The captain reasoned.

A cry of pain sounded through the hangar. Clint sagged in relief. Natasha must have found Barney.

'Are you ready to die for a man, who left the two of you to fight the two of us?' Tony didn't need to aim any weapons to look dangerous.

Clint felt the hesitation of the man holding him. It was over. His adrenaline ran out. His legs gave up on supporting him. He sagged to his knees. His captor hadn't anticipated his loss of shield. He held his hands above his head to show his surrender. The second guard did the same.

Steve rushed to Clint. While Tony watched they two prisoners. 'Bruce we need you.' Steve said over the comms.

Steve helped Clint into a more comfortable position. 'Nat.' Clint voice was soft.

'Here,' Natasha came walking, while keeping her gun trained at Barney.

'What now?' Tony asked. Clint watched Barney, and then looked Natasha in the eye. The question there was clear. Clint nodded.

Two more shot echoed through the hangar. Clint watched as his source of many of his nightmares fell to the ground dead.

Natasha holstered her gun. Looked at a surprised Steve. 'Let's take him home.'

* * *

Yeeh they rescued him.

We're getting to the end of this story, only a few chapters left.

Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


	15. Chapter 15

Hi,

We're nearly at the end of this story. I have two more chapters.

I just have to read and reread them. So I'll post them as soon as possible.

In the mean time enjoy.

* * *

Getting Clint back to the jet was more troublesome than they had anticipated. They had two prisoners but no way of securing them. Clint insisted he was fine and that he could walk by himself. And they had Tony who was still suffering from the effects of the concussion.

They had tried to make him stay in the Tower, but Tony had refused. He felt responsible. His argument was that he would fly after them himself. He probably would even have beaten them there.

In the end Natasha set Clint's shoulder. Something she had done before apparently and let Clint try to walk by himself. He collapsed after the first few steps. After that he let Steve carry him or risk getting shot again, this time by Natasha. Natasha held her gun on the prisoners and ordered them to walk.

Tony was following, falling behind, while loudly singing something none of them couldn't understand. Bruce met them half way to the plane. He quickly realized he couldn't do anything for Clint before they reached the plane, so he made it his mission to get Tony to the jet as fast as possible. It took some effort, but Tony reached the plane shortly after the others.

Natasha had flown them there with Steve again as her co-pilot. Steve laid Clint down; the archer had lost consciousness, and joined Natasha in the cockpit. Bruce made sure that Tony was secure, before checking up on the archer.

They had brought enough bandages to wrap Clint completely. Bruce didn't want to do the stitches while flying, but he cleaned and wrapped the gunshot wounds and the cuts on his arms. The doctor also cleaned the smaller cuts on the archer's chest.

'How is he doc?' Natasha asked from the door.

Bruce looked at her with doubt. 'The plane as autopilot and Steve has been practicing on a simulator it is good practice for him.'

Bruce nodded at least they weren't going to crash anytime soon. 'I wrapped his legs up tightly. They will need stitches when we get to the Tower.' They had agreed to take Clint to the Tower. Natasha had feared her partner would try to escape from a normal hospital. And S.H.I.E.L.D. was simply not an option. Pepper had enough good doctors on speed dial incase Bruce wouldn't be able to deal on his own.

'The same with his arms. I'll know more once I can examine him better in the tower. But between his arms and his legs, the blood loss seems to be the most urgent threat.'

Natasha nodded. 'I'll check up on Steve.' She left.

Bruce watched Tony. The billionaire had taken off his suit. He had his eyes closed. Probably asleep. Bruce concentrated back on the archer. 'What have they done to you?' he muttered.

Pepper was waiting for them when they arrived back at the tower. She had prepared a room for Clint. Somewhere where Bruce would be able to examine the archer. She whisked Tony back to bed. Where according to her he should have been all along.

Steve carried Clint to the room. Natasha and Bruce fixed Clint as well as they could. They gave him a painkiller. Wounds were cleaned again and stitched up. The broken rib was bandaged. Clint had suffered robe burns around his wrists, which were cleaned as well. The lost blood was replaced. Electrical burns were dealt with. The dislocated thumb was put back in its socket.

Natasha sighed; she let herself fall into a chair next to the bed. It wasn't the first time she had fixed up Clint and she doubted it would be the last time. It never got any easier.

'Now we wait until he wakes up.' Bruce told her. She nodded.

While waiting for Clint Steve showed up. 'Room for one more?'

'Sure.' Bruce answered. Natasha hadn't lifted her gaze from her partner since they arrived.

'How is he doing?' The captain asked.

'Alright, but we won't be sure until he wakes up.' Bruce answered.

Clint started stirring. Natasha gave a small smile when he opened his eyes.

Clint sighed when he saw her. 'Not a dream then.'

'You know better than to expect a good dream.' She told him.

'How are you feeling?' Bruce asked. 'I know it's a stupid question, but we need to know if I missed something.' The doctor explained.

'I feel.' He bit of the _fine_. Natasha glared at him. He sighed. 'It hurts, but that was to be expected. Whatever you gave me is working. Shockingly my shoulder hurts the most.' Clint confessed. He hated feeling weak.

'Natasha set your shoulder, but there is some swelling. What about your legs?'

'Nothing I can't handle.'

Bruce sighed. 'I doubt there is something you can't handle. That wasn't the question and you know it.'

Clint opened his mouth, but caught Natasha look again. 'It's not too bad. The painkillers take the edge of.' Bruce nodded. That was as honest as he was expecting from the archer.

'How is Tony? He is not to badly hurt right? I saw him at the rescue, right?' Clint needed to know, just to be sure that his mind wasn't playing trick with him.

'Tony's is fine.' Natasha said. 'He has a concussion and a few stitches.'

Clint nodded. 'Thank god.' He looked at his partner. 'How are you doing?' He had noticed the dark smudges beneath her eyes. And the pain in her eyes, while he listed his injuries.

Natasha gave a small smile. 'I'm fine. It is you everyone is worried about.'

'I know.' Clint gave a knowing smile. 'I was holding on to that. I don't know why, but I was.' He wouldn't talk about his time with Barney. That was a something they needed to know. He trusted them to fight for him.

Natasha was able to see the meaning of those words. 'Of course we were going to come for you.' Bruce smiled as well. He was happy they somehow made an impression on the archer.

Clint suddenly paled. He lifted his arms and looked at the cuts.

Both Bruce and Natasha had seen the difference in the archer. Neither was prepared however when a cry of pain shot past the archer's lips.

Clint held his arms to his chest. His body felt like it was on fire. The poison. He opened his mouth to tell Bruce, but a cry of pain tore through his lips. He clenched his jaw.

'Poison' He muttered through clenched teeth, before his eyes rolled up and he lost consciousness.

* * *

The last cliffhanger.

Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


	16. Chapter 16

Hi,

Fast enough?

Enjoy

* * *

_'Poison' He muttered through clenched teeth, before his eyes rolled up and he lost consciousness._

* * *

Natasha cursed the same moment Bruce jumped. Steve just stepped back. He was completely useless.

'Did you take a blood sample?' Natasha asked Bruce.

'Of course. We send it to the hospital. It could take a while before the results are back.'

'He looked at his arms. The poison must have entered there. How did we not notice this?' Natasha muttered. She was clearly angry at herself.

'He wasn't showing signs of poisoning. It must have been because of the blood loss.' Bruce wasn't all that happy with himself either.

'What happened?'

The three avengers looked up to see Tony in the doorway. Pepper by his side.

'Clint was poisoned.' Bruce jumped to fetch a new syringe. He withdrew a vile of blood from the archer.

'What are you doing?' Steve asked.

'We can't wait until the hospital gets back to us. Between Jarvis and me we should get results much faster.' Bruce said in one breath. He walked out of the room past Tony.

The billionaire looked at Pepper. 'Go' She said.

Tony hurried after Bruce. 'The two of them and Jarvis and we'll know what we are dealing with in no time.' Pepper sat down beside the bed. 'He's burning up. Cap can you get us a bowl of cold water and a couple of washcloths.' Pepper was in control.

Natasha hadn't moved, had barely taken a breath since Clint lost consciousness. 'He'll be fine. Tony and Bruce are two of the smartest man in the country, they'll figure something out.'

Pepper was a little hesitant, but she placed a hand on the assassins shoulder. 'He would never dare leave you.' She told Natasha.

'I know.' The assassin whispered. 'I love him.' She confessed to Pepper.

'I know.' Pepper smiled knowingly. 'It all over your face. Why do you sound as if that is a bad thing?'

'Love is for children.' Natasha's response was automatic.

Pepper knew better than to be offended. 'Do you think I am a child for loving Tony?'

Natasha shook her head.

'Do you think Tony is a child for loving me?'

Natasha smirked. Pepper grinned. 'Forget I asked. Clint loves you too.'

Natasha nodded again. 'I know. I was just too afraid to see it.'

'Am I interrupting?' Steve returned with the cloths and water.

'No.' Natasha face was blank again. Cold.

'Give it to me.' Pepper took the water and one of the washcloths from Steve. She held the cloth in the water and wiped Clint's head with it. She rinsed the cloth.

Clint started turning and mumbling. 'Tasha, no, Tasha'

'Shhh, I'm here Clint. You're safe.' Natasha took the cloth from Pepper and repeated the action.

Pepper and Steve could only watch as Clint visibly relaxed under Natasha's care. The archer opened his eyes slowly. 'Nat.' he whispered.

Natasha gave a shaky smile. 'Why didn't you tell us you were poisoned? We would have started looking for a cure immediately.'

'Forgot.' Clint breathed. He couldn't get more than one word out through the pain.

Natasha nodded. Between the pain, the blood loss and the concussion that was understandable. 'You shouldn't scare me like that.'

'Okay.' Again a one worded reply. Any other time, she would have kicked herself for showing emotion in front of Steve and Pepper. He really must have scared her to open up like that.

He closed his eyes. Pain tore through his stomach. The fire returned. He clenched his teeth to prevent screaming. It was ridiculous that he couldn't prevent the pain from showing. He was a trained assassin. He had been on the wrong side of torture before.

A new wave of fire shot from his arm to his chest. This time a pained cry escaped his lips. His eyes remained close but he could feel he was going to pass out. He fought it. He promised Natasha.

'Clint. It's okay.' He shook his head. Natasha could even read him when he was like that. He wondered when that happened.

'You're safe.' Natasha tried again. Again he gave an almost imperceptible shake of his head.

Natasha sighed. He felt her move, a sharp pain shot through his shoulder before he lost consciousness again.

Pepper and Steve stared at her. Their eyes questioning.

'What? You saw how much pain he is in. We can't give him painkiller because of the poison. At least now he is pain free.' Natasha didn't mention how much it had hurt to need to do that to Clint. He was in pain and it tore at her heart.

Pepper nodded. She placed a comforting hand on Natasha's shoulder.

'Now we wait.' Pepper told them.

* * *

It didn't take Bruce and Tony long to discover what poison Barney had used. Finding a cure was the problem.

Tony cursed. 'Are you going to tell the Widow or am I?' He asked the doctor.

Bruce sighed. 'I'll go. Natasha is ready to kill you on her good days. At least she can't kill me.'

Tony looked up. 'That is a really bad joke. I appreciate the effort though.' Truth be told, he didn't put it past Natasha to try and kill him. He failed to keep her partner save. 'Yeah. You go. I'll try to find a cure.'

Bruce shot Tony a look. 'Do do realize none of this is your fault, right?'

'Yes of course.' Tony lied.

'Because with all the pointless guilt Clint carries with him. There is enough guilt within our team.'

Tony just worked further giving no sign of having heard Bruce.

'Tony.' Bruce took the arm of the billionaire and turned the other man to face him. 'None of this is your fault. Blame Barney, blame Ross. Hell, blame Loki if it makes you feel better. None of us blame you. Just like none of us blamed Clint for anything.'

Tony nodded. 'You're right. I know you're right. I'll work on it. But that doesn't really help us or Clint right now. Are you going to tell the others? Because I could use your help.' The billionaire started working again.

Bruce returned quickly and luckily unscratched. Natasha had taken the news as well as could be hoped. The poison didn't have a known cure, but Tony and Bruce were working on it. It was a slow working poison, which gave the scientists a little time.

Barney even in death couldn't make it easy for them to save Clint. Natasha had figured that out herself. Bruce had told her that they wouldn't give up on the archer. Clint just had to hold on.

* * *

The scientists to the rescue. A little Tony Bruce moment. Completly necessary :)

Yes I know neither are expert in anything medical, humor me.

Please review.


	17. Chapter 17

Hi

The last real chapter. I do'n't have any medical knowlegde.

I made everything up. Again ;)

Enjoy

* * *

_Barney even in death couldn't make it easy for them to save Clint. Natasha had figured that out herself. Bruce had told her that they wouldn't give up on the archer. Clint just had to hold on._

* * *

When Clint woke up Natasha explained what would happen. The burn would worsen making his muscles cramp. In the end the poison would result in organ failure.

'So business as usual.' Clint tried to joke.

Nobody laughed. Clint was as pale as the sheets he lay on. Pepper and Steve had alternated in shifts, making sure the other got rest as well as making sure that Tony, Bruce and Natasha ate something.

Every few minutes the fire, as Clint called the pain, ripped few the archer's body. Leaving him with less breath every time. The muscle cramps were slowly starting as well. Clint was exhausted, but in too much pain to sleep. Bruce didn't dare give him painkillers or sedatives, he was afraid of their reaction to the poison.

Natasha had offered to knock him out again, but Clint had refused. Claiming that if he was going to die he would spend his last days with her. After that Natasha didn't leave the room, except to go the bathroom.

It was during one of the cramps Tony and Bruce came back. Their looks not triumphant as the rest had hoped.

As Clint came out of the pain induced haze he looked at the scientists.

'This is it then?' He asked. Through all the screaming, he had barley a voice left.

'Not necessarily.' Bruce said. 'We have found something.' He stopped talking.

'But..' Clint was more alert than he had been in a while.

'We think it may cure the poison, but we're not sure it won't kill you in the process.' Tony explained.

Natasha looked at Tony with bloodshed eyes. She hadn't slept at all since they had brought Clint back. 'That the only way?'

'The only way we could find.' Bruce told her. 'We could keep looking, but we're running out of time.'

Clint nodded, ignoring the pain. 'Do it.' He croaked. A chance of living was better than no chance. Natasha looked at Clint. She too had seen they were running out of time. She nodded as well. They had to try.

Bruce pulled out a syringe. They had figured that the archer would want to try. Bruce used a septic wipe and injected the _cure._

Clint looked at Natasha as he felt the foreign substance enter his bloodstream. 'I love you.' He told her just in case.

Natasha held his gaze. She saw pain cloud his eyes again. She looked at Bruce.

'It gets worse before it gets better.' He was apologetic.

Natasha sighed and nodded again. She hated an enemy she couldn't fight. She leaned over her partner. 'You're safe. I'm here.' She whispered, than added: 'I love you too.'

If any of the Avengers were shocked by the admission they didn't show it. Tony and Bruce made themselves comfortable, not wanting to leave their team member and afraid they might have killed him.

* * *

Worse, it got. Clint's temperature rose to unseen heights. His body shook so bad, Bruce didn't have a choice but strap him down. Natasha tried to stop him, but Clint knocked out his IV and ripped his arm open. She let Bruce do it after that.

When the spasms abruptly stopped, Bruce and Natasha nearly fell over each other to find a pulse. When they both sighed in relieve, the rest of the team relaxed as well.

Bruce risked a glance at Tony. 'Do you think the worst is over?'

Tony nodded. He hoped so.

In the next few hours Clint's temperature started dropping and returned to normal. The archer hadn't returned to consciousness, but he breathed more easily. Bruce checked all his vitals and assured them the worst was over. Bruce removed the straps as well. He winched at the redness on the archer's wrists.

'Go get some rest. We need to wait for him to wake up now.' Bruce told them. They all nodded, but no one moved.

'Alright.' Bruce sighed 'Why don't you all just close your eyes. You will be woken up if Clint wakes up.'

Only Natasha didn't take his advice, but he hadn't expected her to. Together they settled to keep watch over their unconscious friend.

'He will be fine.' Bruce tried to reassure the female assassin.

'I know.' She tried. 'But I'll believe it when he wakes up.'

Bruce glanced at their sleeping team mates and Pepper. 'Do you know that Tony feels guilty over what happened to Clint?'

Natasha opened her mouth to say _good_, but she reconsidered. None of this was Tony's fault. He had pushed himself to the limit to find Clint and the cure. 'Idiot.' She muttered instead. 'We have enough in one guilt stricken member. We don't need another who feels guilty without reason.' She grumped.

'I knew you liked me.' Tony's voice sounded sleepy.

'I don't. I am simply pointing out that you are an idiot.' Natasha smirked at the billionaire. Tony was too drowsy to give a snarky reply.

'I must be getting better if Natasha is snarling at Tony.' A tired voice croaked from the bed. Clint hadn't even opened his eyes jet.

'Clint.' The three awake shouted at once.

Clint cringed away from the loudness of the voices. 'Not dying?' He asked instead.

'No, you're not dying.' Bruce cleared up.

'Not anymore anyway.' Tony sounded shaky.

Clint observed the billionaire. 'I agree with Nat.'

Nobody looked surprised at that. 'With what?' Bruce was curious.

Clint smirked from the bed. He turned to Tony 'You are an idiot.'

Steve and Pepper woke up to the sound of laughing. Something that had been severely lacking in the tower recently. They looked up to see Clint awake and smiling. Bruce and Natasha were laughing out loud. Something that was new for the female assassin. Tony was scowling.

Just like that, everybody's mood improved and they all realized they were going to be fine. Questions would be answered in the next couple of days. Explanations would be giving. The story would be told once and just one time, before everyone picked up their lives.

* * *

Yeeey Clint survived.

Hope you enjoyed my story.

Please review


	18. Chapter 18

**Epilogue**

A few weeks after the incident, as the avengers were calling it, calm had restored in the Avengers Tower. Pepper had returned to work shortly after it was clear that Clint would survive. She had spent a lot of her time in Washington.

Now she was returning to New York, because Jarvis alerted her on an emergency. The IA wasn't specific what the problem was, but she had hurried and taken the private jet none the less.

She arrived at a jog on the floor of the Tower where her room with Tony was. Nobody was there. She ran to the common room a floor lower only to come to a complete stop. The room was dark, the only lighting coming from the lit candles. Candles that were standing on every flat surface the room had to offer.

Tony was sitting in the middle of the couch. The couch with had hosted just a few weeks ago a hurt Clint. Tony was dressed in one of his most expensive suit. Complete with tie.

'Tony?' Pepper was surprised. She walked slowly towards him.

Tony took her hand and switched seats with her. Making him stand. He kneeled in front of her. 'If the last weeks have taught me anything it is that I don't want to live without you.' He started. 'If my life ended tomorrow I wouldn't want any regrets. I love you. Will you marry me?' He pulled out a black velvet box and opened it. Inside was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen.

'Yes, of course I'll marry you.' Pepper kissed her now fiancé.'

'See I told you she wouldn't say no.' Clint dropped from the vents. 'Congratulations.'

The rest of the team came in as well to congratulate them. Pepper looked at them and then at Tony. All she could think of was how glad she was that mister-doesn't-play-well-with others had found himself a family.


End file.
